B.I.N.A.R.Y.
|Image_Prefix=Chartemp |Css_Prefix=lu |Title_Height= |Title_Color= |Outside_Padding= |Inside_Padding= |Image= |Theme= } |Quote= } |Weapon= }| }| }}} |Location= } }} The B.I.N.A.R.Y. (Being of Integrated Networks And it's Real Yucky) is the final boss in Cyberplexus and can be battled in Program 001, the Core and has four battle stages. Stage 1: The boss is huge and attacks by swinging its "hands" at the player and shooting a laser from its central "eye." To get to stage two, the player must jump onto one of its hands, and attack the chain that holds that hand to the central body, or just damage it enough (the first way, if properly executed, is much quicker). Stage 2: In this stage, the boss has only one hand, and can push the player back, along with attacks from the previous stages. It also can rapidly spin around its entire body, dealing a lot of damage if not avoided in time. Like the last stage, the player must jump onto its hands, and attack the chain that holds that hand to the central body, or just damage it enough. Stage 3: In stage three, the boss has lost both main arms and attacks with its chains and axes. It can also shoot a much more dangerous laser beam, and spin around at dangerous speeds. What's more, it can jump and avoid attacks. To get to the final stage, the player must either take advantage of the fact that after it jumps its momentum pushes it down, making the eye accessible briefly. If the player can damage the eye, the battle then goes to stage four. If not, the player just has to keep damaging it enough. Stage 4: In this stage, the boss has lost all its limbs, but don't let your guard down! The core unit floats around the battleground at speeds much faster than the player (unless he/she has a speed boost on), and projects a force field, which prevents it from being attacked. In order to attack it, the player must lure it by standing still near a wall, and once it charges jump over it, causing it to crash into the wall, temporarily breaking its force field and leaving it more vurnable. The player then attacks it, with it shooting out DMPs (Digital Maelstrom Pulse) that cause much damage. After its health goes down half-way of the start of stage four's health, it then reboots the forcefield, but now while still attacking the player! The player must cause to bang into a wall once again, destroying the force field. After its health goes down to a quarter of stage four's original, it integrates its DMPs with its force field creating a powerful new weapon that the player should run from whenever he/she sees it charging up. After a long battle, it is finally defeated. If the player exits the game before the boss is defeated, he/she will have to play Program 001 from the beginning. Trivia *B.I.N.A.R.Y. is a reference to the base 2 counting system used by computers known as binary. Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Maelstrom Category:Nexus Adventures Category:LNA Category:Cyberplexus